A Blood White Rose
by KuteIrishGrl
Summary: A forgotten promise... A lost cause... A lost friend... An unforgettable pain... And a heart that burdens it all...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The Forgotten City...

A place I dream of often. A place where I can do whatever I wish.

I hear it... A voice...

'_The Code...' _The voice says. I hear this voice every time I return to this city.

I look down to the ground from the skyscraper I'm standing on top of, where a figure lays wounded. Just as before.

I allow myself to fall as the voice awakens my soul...

'_The Code is...'_

By saying just one word...

'_Lyoko'_


	2. Chapter 1

slowly creeps around corner uhh hello? Sorry this is so late, no excuses I'm just lazy XP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Lyoko, If I did there'd be more characters! Lol! I also don't own the names from NANA that are in here (can you blame me I love those names!) Onto the story!

"…**Lyoko"**

"Wake Up!" a voice shouted into my ear, and before I could react I was pushed onto the floor.

"Owe!" I yelped as my face collided with the rough carpet. I slowly raised myself to my elbows and shook my head, hoping to rid the pain of an oncoming headache. I took in my surroundings, I was in the hotel we showed up at last night, somewhere in France I think.

"Shin!" I yelled looking up so my blue-green eyes met with bright green ones.

Shinichi Okazaki, otherwise known as Shin. He's been my next door neighbor since forever and he's the DJ of our band, Teen Rust. He's a bit of a pain but he's like a brother to me, a younger annoying pesky brother. Actually he's older then me, but so what!

"What was that for?!?!" I yelled, frustrated that I was awakened from my comfortable nap. He simply laughed at me, running his hand through his spiky blonde hair, which had bright neon green dye gracing each tip of his hair.

"If I didn't wake you up you would have slept through the whole trip!" he said between chuckles. I raised myself to a sitting position, leaning against the couch, my arms crossed across my chest, eyes closed.

"Awww….you're not really mad at me are you K-"

"BAKA!(IDIOT!)" two voices said at once, interrupting Shin's apology. I heard the voices come from the direction of the door. And I could definitely hear the amusement in their voices.

Zaxsu and Tecami Takagi, also known as Zax and Teca, the bassist and drummer of Teen Rust. I've known these two since elementary school when Teca beat up some kids who were picking on me. Zax is the older of the two by 3 minutes but he likes to act like he's the oldest…now that I think about it, he is the oldest! Their both 16 by the way. Teca is the most enthusiastic of the group and probably the most random. One time she just stared randomly beating on a guy with her drumsticks. She said he was staring at her in a perverted way. Whatever, moving on!

"You should know better by now, Shin." A deep voice from where the twins were said. I heard several footsteps move into the room and I could feel the man's gaze from behind sunglasses penetrate me, but my eyes stayed shut.

Yasushi Takagi also known as Yasu, Zax and Teca's older brother, and manger of Teen Rust. I didn't even know he existed until he came into my garage saying he was our new manager, actually he was our only manager to begin with… anyway he's 21(I think) and I don't think anyone out of Teen Rust has ever really seen his eyes, but that's a story for another time.

"Oro?(what?)" Shin said, completely oblivious, as usual.

"You'll be lucky if she talks to you for a week!" Teca said enthusiastically. "Last time I woke her up she didn't talk to me for a week and a half!"

I could feel Shin gazing down at me with his eyes grow wide. "B-b-bu-but…"

'Oh no…if he thinks that little innocent stutter is gonna get to me, he's got another thing coming!' I thought to myself, trying to avoid looking into those big green eyes…

'No, don't look, don't look!' I coached myself. I knew if I looked, I would definitely lose.

'don't don-' too late, I looked.

"Will you stop that!?!" I jumped up to my feet, eyes wide, as I turned to look at him, expecting to see a satisfied smirk on his face, but instead his eyes were as wide as before and his mouth was opened a bit. I looked around to everyone else and they had similar expressions plastered to their faces.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized what was happening. I quickly reached for the small pocket mirror on the table and opened it. My gaze fell to my eyes, which were no longer the original blue-green eyes I grew up with, but bright neon blue ones, glowing brightly as if a light was held behind my eyes. I quickly looked back to Shin to notice a bright neon blue ring around the rim of his iris. I looked over to Zax and Teca to see the same thing and I'm sure if I could see Yasu's eyes, they would be the same.

"Nobu!" I yelled towards one of the doors I guess led to one of the bedrooms. Before I could even blink a 15 year old boy bursts through the door with a towel around his waist.

Nobuo Terashima, nickname: Nobu. He's been my best friend since the day we were born, yep we were born on the same day within the same hour, cool huh? Our dads supposedly knew each other beforehand but we never confirmed it since my dad didn't stay long enough to see my birth. Ok back to what's going on…

Nobu stood in the doorway of what was actually the bathroom, his dirty blonde hair plastered to his face, his eyes shining the same neon blue as mine.

He was panting a little as was I, pulsations flowing into my body. We both stared at each other intensely as everyone in the room said the one word we never wanted to speak again.

"Xana"

**Okay I updated! Not really long but good enough right? Okay I have a little advertisement here:**

**HELP SUPPORT THE **

**KUTEIRISHGRL STORY FUND!**

**HELP KUTEIRISHGRL KEEP HER STORIES GOING!**

**MINIMUM DONATION: 1 REVIEW!**

**PLEASE DONATE!**

**Lol okay well theres my plea for reviews. Another chappy should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Omg! I got donations! Lol thank you! Okay since I'm anxious and hyper right now I'll gove you guys the next chappy! Yeah! O ya the disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or NANA, fair enough Mr lawyer? Good! On with the story!**

**Oh another note: this starts a little before episode 85 Kadic Bombshell(cause I want to include that in there XD) and it will progress from there, okay im done**

"Xana"

"Hello, Mr.Delmas? This is Yasushi Takagi….Yes, we are anticipating the event as well, but unfortunately something has come up….Yes, everything is fine, but we'll need to postpone the meeting….Yes, I shall call as soon as possible….thank you." Yasu's voice was a murmur in my ear as he talked on the phone as we walked towards the spot I could feel the strongest pulsations. 

I could feel the skin around my eyes begin to burn from the intense heat that my eyes now held. I squinted them shut, only causing tears to form as the heat intensified. A sudden chill ran through my body.

"It's in there." I said, pointing at an old abandoned factory across a bridge.

"You sure?" Shin asked as we made our way across the bridge.

"If you took out your contacts like everyone else, it would be obvious." Nobu snuffed.

"Well excuse me!" Shin said, rolling his eyes.

"Will you two cut it out!" Teca snapped, her "system" starting to make her irritable.

Shin quieted down and took out his contacts.

Shin, Teca, Zax, and Yasu each wore contacts so people who ever heard of our organization wouldn't connect it to us. Shin's made his eyes green while Yasu, Teca, and Zax had black ones to match their Japanese heritage.

Now everyone had the same neon blue eyes as Nobu and I.

"So Yasu," Zax voice broke the silence. "What are we going to do? I can sense people inside."

Everyone turned to face Nobu, who was facing the factory with his eyes closed, concentrating.

"There's one person on a supercomputer and four transporting onto Lyoko."

"Okay" Yasu said, adjusting his sunglasses. "Shin, Teca, and Nobu will form one team. Shin and Teca will create a diversion while Nobu checks out the super computer files." The three nodded. "Zax and I will go to the hard drive and run an analysis." Zax agreed. Everyone's gazes then fell to me. 

"Scout?" I asked, already knowing the answer. 

Yasu pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose, a smirk on his face. "Nothing a 1st Class WARRIOR can't handle." 

A smirk appeared on my face as I punched my left palm, new determination courses through my veins.

"okay lets do it!" Teca cheered as she took Nobu and Shin's hands. Her face instantly turned serious. "Disappear." 

Teca's form slowly started to disappear and soon, the invisibility slowly started to cover Nobu and Shin's forms as well. When they were completely gone I heard three pairs of feet run towards the factory. 

"Ready?" Zax asked me, concern clearly in his voice.

"I'm a WARRIOR, what could happen?" I said. 

"A lot of things." Zax's face went dull as he thought of memories better left forgotten.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scouting mission." I said, instantly regretting my words.

'It was 'just a scouting mission' when she …' "Don't worry I'll be fine, I promise." and before Zax could say anything else I started the process.

"Agent 5953444, WARRIOR 1st Class, Transportation Destination: Lyoko." A flash of light shone before my eyes and I can feel myself being reformed by pixels.

I landed in the Forest Sector in front of 4 figures. I wanted to look over all of them but my eyes were stuck on one.

The one in purple…

**What's gonna happen!**

**What's Odd gotta do with this!**

**What the Hell is the girl's name! lol**

**You'll find out in the next chappie Here's the ad again:**

**HELP SUPPORT THE **

**KUTEIRISHGRL STORY FUND!**

**HELP KUTEIRISHGRL KEEP HER STORIES GOING!**

**MINIMUM DONATION: 1 REVIEW!**

**PLEASE DONATE!**


End file.
